I Am Mrs Kurosaki
by crushonuryu
Summary: Uryu is condemned to a life of suffering that he must cause to satiate Lord Aizen in exchange for fame. A thousand sinners or one pure soul, that was the arrangement, and all of life's glimmer would be his. But what is more glimmering than a pure soul? And none so pure as Orihime Inoue.


Madam Yoruichi could be tirelessly persistent when needed. She could narrow her eyes and clench her fists and people would just splinter at her will. But not Uryu Ishida. Whatever deep seated desire of his own he possessed was not to be altered, even if that meant facing Madame Yoruichi's wrath.

Then there was Orihime Inoue. She was a sweet, mild mannered girl. The orphan cart spotted her cradling the lifeless body of her brother, Sora. She kicked and screamed and even bit the driver. Eventually she was taken to Yoruichi's Home for Girls. She cried every night, mourning the loss of her protector and friend, until one day she found she could retreat the clouds of her mind and only her eyes would ever tell the tale of her tattered heart.

When a girl reached eighteen years of age, Yoruichi sent them out to find jobs so that they could be of financial use to her business. She also held extravagant balls in an attempt to get the poor girls married off. Orihime had been sent to such debuts many times and came home alone each time. The hope for employment was what brought Orihime to Mr. Ishida's shop.

People like Yoruichi and Uryu were just black holes to Orihime. Whatever happiness she could muster up in her daily life, they would tarnish or dispose of somehow. Even Orihime's birthday joy was taken from her. She was cast out from her orphan sisters and sent to find work with a strange man who couldn't even be bothered to take the smallest amount of pity on her.

"She is…" Uryu began, struggling with his words and tapping on the soiled cloth of her dress, "a mess. I sell fine fabrics and gowns. Wedding dresses are white, she is brown, the kind of brown that sticks to white."

Yoruichi licked her thumb and wiped at a deposit of grime gathering beneath Orihime's left eye. "Plenty of white. Just needs polishing. She will be schooling with Madame Rangiku, an associate of mine, and living in the house of Ichigo Kurosaki. There she will be taught the ways of a woman, and she will work here to pay for her keep. This is her introduction to society, Mr. Ishida. You would be doing charity work."

_Charity_. He was incapable of such good deeds.

Uryu tried again to look upon the girl. Somewhere past her ill-fitting fashions and filth, was a fair-skinned, curvaceous, stunning woman with fiery long hair and grey eyes. Those things were all far less attractive than what was really satiating his feral hunger at the moment.

"_Lord Aizen wishes that I deliver this to you, Mr. Ishida," said Ulquiorra, handing the shop owner a scroll._

"_What is this?"_

"_Your contract," he replied._

_Uryu began to read, trying hard to remain unmoved by the unholy terror that awaited him. Ulquiorra moved to exit, but was stopped. "Wait! What's this here, to fulfill this contract I must deliver a thousand sinners to Lord Aizen or destroy one pure soul?"_

"_A thousand sinners are much easier to find than one pure soul, Mr. Ishida."_

An orphan with the hope of love and family and stability before him, it couldn't get much more pure than that. For a quick instance, her body was before him, winged and naked. She glowed like the Sun with a halo of rapture atop her auburn hair. All of Heaven's splendor and wonder was in her grey eyes, smiling down at him.

Then he blinked again…

And she was dirty and alone again.

Uryu had lost count of how many souls he had offered up to Aizen, but it was nowhere near a thousand, and a thousand was nowhere near the fortunes Aizen's contract had brought his shop.

"_Please, Lord Aizen, I know I have missed my rent for many months now, but maybe there is an arrangement we can make." Uryu pleaded with Lord Aizen for the hundredth time._

"_I'm afraid you know not what you ask. In return for fame and success, I ask for more than just your average rent."  
_

* * *

"Well inspector, what do you make of all this?" Detective Renji Abarai asked his companion, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo, lean and muscular, matched builds with his partner, but his face was much more stern and riddled with far less tattoos. He perched above the victim with both eyes fully open, absorbing as much evidence as he could create in his imagination. "There has to be a connection," he mumbled.

"Women, all woman, some wealthy, some poor, some beautiful, some not. Wants me to take notes?" Ichigo nodded and Renji fetched his notebook to scribble down whatever clues Ichigo might want to save for later.

"Pierced with an unknown murder weapon here, in the heart. Blood has been drained. And she seems to be...well dressed. Anyone get a name on this one?"

Renji shrugged. "A nameless prostitute as far as I gathered."

"Nice dress for her career."

"How do you mean?"

Ichigo indicated at lettering that had been stitched into the hem of the dress, a long silk gown of periwinkle with the initials U I. "My fiance's wedding dress is coming from this man. He charges an arm and a leg."

"Think she stole it?"

"Possibly."

Renji watched Ichigo carry on with his silent investigation. Inside Renji's own spinning mind, the thought of Ichigo's fiance was overwhelming.

_"Renji, I must tell him, I must tell him tonight before he proposes," Rukia cried. Her eyes were dripping with fresh tears though her body pulsed with the happiness that followed love making with her secret lover._

_"I know, Rukia. I will love you no matter what you decide for your future. I will never let your lips go unkissed."  
_"Speaking of your wife-to-be, shouldn't you be at home tending to your wedding plans?"

Ichigo shook his head to bring his mind back to the present. In the cold reality of his situation, he was a young man stewing in the stench of a dead body. He hated that smell. "You're right. Tonight I have to actually work on things because Rangiku is receiving her new sister from the orphanage. She's going to help out around the house in exchange for keep and take instruction from Rangiku for finishing." Ichigo wiped his hands on his trousers and tipped his hat at Renji to suggest his leave, "My home is overrun with women."

First chapter is short, I admit, but longer ones to come. I promise.


End file.
